humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Turning over a new leaf
'Experience' By Lisa Anne Back in 1981 my life as I knew it was blown apart... my dear brother Don (who was only 19 at the time) committed suicide. He'd been suffering from depression for a long time; I was just a mere 11 yr old. On that fateful day I not only lost Don; I lost my entire family. None of us were/are the same. Life just seemed to take on a role of it's own...... and I floundered. I myself became depressed, I tried to take my own life on two occaisions, I had an ectopic pregnancy when I was 19, almost died of a blood clot at 21, lived through a breast biopsy at 22, was in an abusive/addictive relationship for 7 years, married an alcoholic at 29, was diagnosed with MS at age 31 and recently underwent a hysterectomy/ovary removal. My hubby and I are childless... not by choice... and are still struggling with the issue of alcohol. While struggling through these issues, I kept asking the proverbial question: "Why? Why me? Why do I have to suffer so much? Why do these things keep happening to me? Who do I change this pattern?" Well, it wasn't until the other day that I finally got the answer! Back in October of '06, I was given an amazing opportunity. The Red Cross Society was hiring people to work for them and were offered the chance at taking a PSW (Personal Support Worker) course, with the hopes of a job at the end. I applied, was hired and am almost finished my first set of courses! This past Tuesday, our wonderful Lab teacher had a surprise for us. She had a DVD that she wanted to share with us... it was "The Secret". I must admit that I wasn't skeptical; not this time. I've become very open~minded over the years and so I don't preconceive notions and I don't make quick judgements. I sat back and watched, and LISTENED and HEARD EVERY WORD! At one point a classmate tapped me on the shoulder to say something (I'm severely hearing impaired) and when I turned to her, she said "why are you crying, Lis?". Crying? I had NO IDEA that tears were pouring down my face. "I have no idea", I softly replied. At that time, I honestly didn't know why I was crying; I just felt very moved, deep within my being. As the DVD played, I scribbled in a notebook... page after page... Then, when I got home that night I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Oprah isn't really a favorite tv personality of mine, but something made me stop on that channel. She was ending a segment of that days show and previewing what was coming up in her show later this week. Oprah then announced that she was going to share "The Secret" on Thursday, February 8th! What are the odds on that? Ironic? YES! Did it move me? DARN TOOTIN'!! That night my mind was in a whirl... I needed time to organize my thoughts before writing my "Thank You's" and "Gratefulness". My story is written and it's all been 'filed' safely away. What did I learn from all this? That in order for you to bring about what you DO want, you have to THANK for what you already have and be grateful for it, that if you start a day in a NEGATIVE manner; it will end the same way, that we, as humans, are in charge of our energy and what we do with it. I'm hoping that by sharing my story, others will see that "The Secret" can work for ALL OF US. Isn't this something that's worth "paying forward"? Can we really afford to NOT share this with EVERYONE we know? I certainly don't think so and will make it my life's mission to share this with as many people as I come in contact with. Thank you for letting me 'rant'! Peace & Harmony Lisa~Anne ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret